


Viv's Remodeling

by Transformationguy365



Category: Original Work
Genre: Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationguy365/pseuds/Transformationguy365
Summary: My friend Lewdsona on Deviantart commissioned me again, this time to write a story about their oc’s Viv and Vio. Viv is down in the dumps due to her new permanent form, Vio decides to cheer her sister up… right before changing her to prank her





	Viv's Remodeling

It had been a bad week for Viv. Whatever force in the universe that controlled her life decided that she needed a new look. That look however was one of a big nerd, big as in really nerdy and weight. Needless to say, this caused Viv to nope around the house for hours on end.

“Oh my god!” Vio, Viv’s sister, exclaimed. “So your permanent form is a little bigger now, that doesn’t mean anything.”

“You don’t get it, I feel like I’m hungry all the time and I can’t even look at my body properly without a mirror!” Viv shot back.

“You couldn’t before with those massive tits of yours,” Vio muttered under her breath. “Here, I know what will snap you out of this funk,” Vio said, digging through a nearby drawer. She pulled out a small white patch and a remote. She slapped the patch on Viv’s arm.

“Hey! What the hell was that for?!” Viv yelped, trying to peel the patch off.

Vio booted up the remote, “Here, I’m gonna change into a gorgeous model with that body frame so you can see that this form isn’t so bad.” Vio started to type in her change when she saw the presets option. “Hmm,” she thought to herself, “I haven’t used any of these in a long time. Let’s see if they still work.” With a devilish grin, Vio pressed down on preset one: Bimbo.

A splitting headache ripped through Viv’s head. “Ugh, what did you do?” She asked, putting her hand to her head. She felt force pushing back as her hair began to grow out, becoming long, blonde and wavy. Viv didn’t process this as thoughts were filling her head. A mental image of her sucking a dick. “No! I wouldn’t touch that disgusting, filthy… delicious cock.” She thought, trying to fight the stream of thoughts flooding her head. Her lips began to swell with a mix of natural growth and Botox. Fat started moving around her body and filling up her chest, while her intellect drained away. “Like, I could totally go for some dick right now.” Viv thought to herself, not knowing that compliance would make it go faster. Soon Viv’s frame was a thin as a normal sized woman but her waist was still chinching closer and closer together. The weight from her thighs and butt had only shrunk a bit but only to keep her body from being uneven. Her shirt got larger and turned blue as it cling to her large breasts. A large smile loomed on Viv’s face, a bubbly feeling welling up inside her. “Wow, I totally rock this look! I feel amazing too, like I could suck a cock dry for hours!” She said, looking at herself in the mirror.

Vio, during all of this, was laughing at the site of the bubbly viv. “Alright, let’s move onto preset two!” She said, slamming down on the button.

Bimbo Viv blinked rapidly, her mind was clear and she was no longer thinking like a bimbo. “What the… Vio! What the hell did you do to me!” She said angrily, “You made me look like a trashy bimbo?! I’m so angry I don’t know what I’m gonna do!” She screamed, unaware that cow horns that had grown on her head were proving her point. Weight was beginning to pile back on Viv while her dress began to turn into overalls with a flannel shirt beneath it. Freckles dotted her face her hair became short and brown. While her stomach was more rounded out now, her bust began to sag as they felt heavier. Her nipples got bigger and opened up to let milk start flowing out of her chest. A large bump near her groin grew out, turning pink and growing four long udders. “A cowgirl?!? Seriously?!? You know how hard milk is to clean out of the carpet!” She complained, trying to cover her nipples and teats which were constantly spraying.

Vio laughed even harder as she pressed button three. “What? Don’t you want a glass of milk?” She asked in between her laughing fits.

“When I get my hands on you I’ll!” Viv said before falling over. The overalls snapped, revealing that she was growing again. Her udder and horns were gone but her breasts were growing again. “Why does this feel so good? I want more, more!” Viv thought to herself as her arms were pulled down by the weight that was forming on them. Soon, Viv and Vio couldn’t see her legs as the giant mounds of fat that were her stomach completely draped over them. Viv rose a bit when some of the growing fat piled into her ass, giving her a much more comfortable seat that the hard floor. Much more freckles dotted her face while her hair shrank back to a shorter cut and turned back to its pinkish blonde color. Viv’s stomach began to be covered by her gigantic breasts, which now seemed much bigger than her normal body. By the time she hit 2,000 pounds, Viv snapped out of her funk. “Vio! If you don’t stop this I’m gonna break the floor!” She said, struggling to move her fat arms.

Vio could barely breathe at this point, “oh my god! You’re a massive blob! You gotta admit, your normal form is way better than this.” She said, pressing the next preset button.

“Vio! I’m gonna kil-“ Viv started to say when a blue light flashed in her eyes. Viv slumped onto her large body, as if she had shut down. The pound apon pounds of fat quickly receded into her body, leaving her with a normal womanly frame. Meanwhile, in Viv’s head, diagnostics began to run. “OS System loaded, Preparing Sex Bot Protocols.” Viv said aloud. Her skin began to take on a metallic sheen while a silver band crossed her hair. Her fingers, elbows, legs, and all other parts of her body became segmented like parts assembled to fit just right. Her insides turned to wires and gears while her stomach became fake along with her womb and asshole, yet they were real enough. Her ripped clothes mended themselves into a high schooler’s uniform. Viv’s eyes flickered to life and she stood up. She put on a cute smile and said, “Hello! I am V1V! You can use me however you like, as long as you got the cash!” She said in a robotic tone.

Vio was wheezing for air, when she finally got some she asked V1V a question. “Can I get a peek at the goods first?”

“Of course,” responded V1V, who turned around and lifted up her skirt. She lowered her panties showing off her fake holes when Viv came back into control. “…Vio, I’m not even gonna ask what this is.” She said, still in her robotic tone, while sliding her panties back up. “Now, where was I. Right, give me that!” Viv shouted, lunging for the remote Vio was holding.

“Viv wait, no!” She shouted as she lost her grip on the remote.

“Finally, it’s time to get back to normal,” Viv said, pressing random buttons. Her robotic voice vanished and her body returned to a regular grown woman’s figure. “Yeah, that’s nyaaice,” Viv said before covering her mouth. She looked up at the top of her head where two cat ears sprouted. “Nyaa?” Viv meowed as she tilted her head. A long tail popped out from her butt and began to swish around. “Like, this is totally something I’d see in anime,” Viv thought to herself, “hopefully someone will play with this pussy,” she thought while watching her hands change. They started to morph into giant cat hands, sharp claws adorning the ends of them when Viv felt a rising feeling in her gut. Her stomach began to bulge out only this time it wasn’t sagging down with fat, she was perfectly round as she filled with helium. Viv began to float off the ground and head towards the ceiling, “Nyaaa! Who’s going to play with me up here?” She cried out as she bounced along the ceiling.

Vio didn’t do anything to help her sister, mainly because she was rolling on the floor, lost in her laughter.


End file.
